


A Better Tomorrow.

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Vault 364 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Gen, Institute tasks, Major Spoilers, Murder, Other, Partner Betrayal, Siding with the Institute, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do the right thing...make the right choice...he was so sure I would....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Tomorrow.

‘I know you'll make the right choice.’

Though your finger quivers on the trigger, and your ears are deafened by the sound of his clanking metal body and his haggard breaths, his voice still rings out clearly in your own head. 

It cuts through the chattering of your teeth, the trembling of your gun and you hear those words echoing between your ears. 

His eyes are piercing your own and they communicate only the same simple sentence. 

‘I know you'll make the right choice.’ 

Your finger tightens a slight more on the trigger. 

‘...I know...’ but, do you? 

You quickly try to dig up every memory you can find, every thought and experience that had first led you to this conclusion. 

The conclusion that this...was necessary. But for a moment too long you find none and you are tempted to put the gun away...it would have been easier if he spat blood on your shoes. If he cursed your name. 

It doesn't matter. The damage is too great. There could be no going back even if you wanted to. 

The Paladin lays before you in a pool of his own quickly escaping blood. He is littered with fresh wounds on his face and body. Enough bullets and his shredded power armor was no more protection than plain paper.  
And now- crippled, and bleeding fast, he waits for you to finish the job. To make your choice. 

Suddenly you see another face. Flashing before your eyes. Shaun. 

This is why. 

It was...for him. Your son...for his hopes and dreams that had quickly become your own.... For the promise of a better tomorrow. One you truly never believed the Brotherhood could provide. One you had promised Shaun you would try to achieve, to envision. And with the Brotherhood keeping an irrationally firm grip on the technology you needed...the institute needed, there could only be one solution. They would have done the same thing. 

For a better tomorrow... 

“I know you'll make the right choice, soldier.” bloodied lips move. But you feel nothing. 

There was no other way. And you realize...you never really had choice. 

A dead man speaks his final words, “Ad Victoriam...sister...” 

Sister...he calls you. One last time. Despite it all you were still a knight in his eyes. Despite it all, he would call you to glory. He would wish you victory. Even as your finger closed that final gap. 

You pull the trigger. The moment lasts less than a second. Quickly sinking deep into the passage of time- into the ocean beside Danse’s final resting place. 

And the bullet ends all the noise. There is no sharp ring of a bullet ripping through the air, no echoing blast of a gun being fired. The bullet ends all your trembling, and your breathing slows. Your teeth cease their gritting and the rolling waves wash away the doubt...and the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Ad Victoriam...si- sister...  
> For the...brotherhoo...  
> For...elder...Ma- Maxso...


End file.
